The Storm
by HarrysLily
Summary: Lily Luna is woken up by a thunder storm. Harry comes to comfort her. One-shot


The Storm

**A/N: Here's another story! I hope you like it!**

Dark, purple clouds gathered together and dumped buckets of rain; thunder clapped and lightning flashed. Potter Manor was drenched with water and the grounds were soaked as the night wore on.

Three-year-old Lily Potter lay in her small bed, hiding under the covers, as the rain pounded on her window. Her brown eyes were wide open and she clung tightly to her stuffed doe, Winter. She kept seeing flashes of light through her blankets and then she would hear a boom of thunder. Lily's bottom lip trembled as she sucked her thumb, tears starting in her eyes. Another flash of light and the loudest roll of thunder yet, set her off.

She began to cry. Her sobbing became louder with every sound of thunder. After what felt like forever, her door opened. Harry came in, holding his wand that was lit at the end. In the light, he saw his daughter sat up in bed with tears streaming down her face. She looked over at him and bawled, "Daddy!" reaching up for him.

"Oh, Lily!" Harry quickly put his wand down and picked her up in his arms, rocking her. "Shhhhh," he whispered soothingly, rubbing her back. Lily nestled herself right in the crook of Harry's neck, just as she'd done her entire life. She calmed down somewhat but still whimpered, as he continued to bounce her in his arms, whispering sweet nothingness into her ear. Harry ran his fingers through his little girl's long red hair, that looked so much like Ginny's. Eventually Lily put her head up and rubbed her puffy, red eyes.

"I'm sorry the storm scares you, baby," Harry said, watching her. He sat down on her bed. Lily stopped rubbing her eyes and clung tight to her father's neck.

"Don't leave, Daddy," she began to whimper again.

"Oh, I'll never leave you, sweetheart," Harry held Lily close, as thunder and lightning still pounded the house, and rain pelted the windows. They sat there for a few moments, until Harry heard footsteps outside the door. A small figure of a boy entered Lily's room. Seeing his father, five-year-old Albus hurried over to him, his stuffed dragon, Gryffindor, held close to his chest.

"Albus?" Harry asked, holding out his arm for his son to come into.

"The storm woke me up," Albus whispered.

Lily was still sniffling in Harry's shoulder, as he picked Albus up, snuggling him close to his chest. It seemed the thunderstorm was just getting worse outside. A few more moments passed of Harry holding his youngest two children as they snuggled closer to him. He heard another pair of footsteps and Ginny poked her head into Lily's room. She smiled and walked in, her wand lit at the end as well.

"I'll check on James," she said, "You can bring them into our bed. You know they won't fall back asleep if you leave them. And I know you won't leave them either."

Harry nodded and smiled. She knew him so well. Whenever his kids had a nightmare or were woken up by a storm, such as this, Harry would be the one to comfort them and stay with them. He had grown up having nightmares or getting woken up a storm and had no one there to comfort him. He didn't want his kids to have to go through that. So he would always stay with them. Ginny would find him sometimes in the morning sleeping on the floor or on the bed with them. She loved seeing this and knew how important it was for Harry to do this.

Harry stood up as Ginny left the room. Ginny carefully crossed the dark hallway, making sure not to trip or hurt herself. With the storm still raging outside, she slowly opened James' bedroom door and entered. She looked over at his bed but he was not there.

"James?" she called quietly.

She heard noise in his wardrobe. She grabbed the metal handles and opened it up. She chuckled at the sight before her. James sat in the corner, his knees up to his chest, snuggling his stuffed stag and dog, named Prongs and Padfoot. His brown eyes glinted in the moonlight coming from his window, as Ginny opened the wardrobe.

"James? What are yo-" she was cut off as James looked up at her through his black fringe and then flung himself into his mothers arms.

"Mummy!" he cried.

Ginny hugged her son and picked him up. She brought him over to his bed that had red sheets with golden snitches on them.

"The storm woke me up."

"Mmm, I can see that," Ginny answered, placing him on his bed, "Why were you in your wardrobe? Did the thunder scare you?"

"No! I'm seven now!" replied James, climbing under his covers, "I'm brave like you and Daddy."

"Ah, okay," Ginny kissed her little boy's head, smirking, "Mummy and Daddy will be in their room if you get scared."

Ginny closed her son's door, knowing he was putting on a show and would be in their room within a minute or two. She made her way back to her bedroom and found Harry sat up in bed with Albus snuggled next to him and Lily still in his arms.

"No James?" Harry asked.

"He'll be here," Ginny replied, climbing into bed.

Harry understood what she meant. This had happened a few times with James since he had turned seven. He said he wasn't scared and was brave enough, but a few minutes later he would be in his parents bed. He would come up with some excuse why he came, always insisting it wasn't because he was scared. This time was no different. As the rain still thundered on the roof and windows, and small flashes of light still made it through the curtains of Harry and Ginny's windows, they heard the sound of padded footsteps. James entered holding Prongs and Padfoot. He stopped in the doorway, making out the figures of his parents in the dark.

"Lumos," Harry muttered, holding his wand.

"Come here," Ginny patted the bed beside her. James quickly pulled himself up onto the bed, and nestled himself between Albus and his mother.

"I thought you weren't sacred," Harry asked and silently put the wand light out.

"I'm not!" James insisted, "I'm making sure Al and Lily are okay."

"Ah," Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and chuckled.

"Daddy?" Lily suddenly asked, looking up at her father.

"Yes, love?" he answered, looking down and giving her a squeeze.

"Will the storm stop?"

"Yeah, it will," he whispered, laying down and laying Lily on top of him, "If we go to sleep now, the storm will be over when you wake."

"Okay," whispered Lily placing her thumb in her mouth and laying her head on her father's warm chest. Ginny laid down, with James snuggling up to her. Albus snuggled closer to his father, as Harry pulled the covers over all of them, Lily still laying on his chest.

The Potters were slowly drifting off when Jams sat up, "Mummy!" he said, "I'm not sleepy anymore."

"Shhhh...James," Ginny mumbled, "Lay down. It's time to sleep."

"But Mum-" James was cut off.

"James. Do what your mother says," Harry said sternly, but with his eyes closed.

James reluctantly laid back down. Soon enough, however, his breathing became even and was soon fast asleep, along with everyone else.

**A/N: There you go! I hope you liked it! I would love it if you left a review. :)**


End file.
